red_dead_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
For Leaders
I want to lead my own team. Should I create a tribe or a (non tribal) group? Generally speaking, tribes have more rights and tend to be militarily stronger, while groups may not be that strong, but they have their own advantages that tribes dont have. So I'd say that it depends on your playstyle. If you are ambitious,active and determined to be powerful in RDI, you should form a tribe. If you cant be bothered about the PvP aspect of RDI so much, and look for a more casual experience, you should form a group. What are my rights, within my tribe/group, as a leader? Your rights within your tribe/group depend on your tribe's/group's political system which you can modify anytime, as a leader. Political Systems are completely optional in RDI and exist mostly for flavor or roleplaying purposes. What are some basic examples of political systems we can adopt? # The deffault political system when you start off is Monarchy, and it will stay like that if you cant be bothered with political systems. # If you form a council, your political system changes to Oligarchy. # If you want to give more freedom to your tribe/group members you can form a Democracy, where everyone decides together about the decisions of the tribe. You still have power in Democracy, but not so much as the rest of the political systems, as you end up being mostly an overseer. = What are some more advanced examples of political systems we can adopt? There are tons of other political systems you can adopt, but they are not practical, and would only help for roleplaying purposes or if you want to meme :P. Examples: # Anarchy: Absence of a ruler and absolute freedom of the individuals. # Communism: a theory or system of social organization in which all property is owned by the community and each person contributes and receives according to their ability and needs. # Capitalism:an economic and political system in which a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit, rather than by the state. = How will I be able to communicate with my tribe/group? Every tribe that is created, will gain access to their "lobby". Lobbies are discord servers (i have created 8 just in case) where tribe/group members can communicate with each other privately. Each lobby has several text channels for various purposes and several voice chats. Each lobby also has a guest chat and guest voice chat. A tribe's/group's guest is a person who has good relations with said tribe/group. = Im confused about the use of councils and ranks. What are they? Leading a tribe/group can be harder than it sounds. By forming a council you can promote members of your tribe to specific ranks. By doing that you give away some of your authority to these members, but you make your life easier. Ranks are also customizable to your needs.For example lets say that you want to create a group of mercenaries. You need someone to be in charge of the mercenary guild right? The council lets you create a custom rank for that. You could name the custom rank "Guildmaster" and have them be responsible for mercenary contracts. How can I recruit members for my tribe/group? There are mutliple ways. The simplest way to recruit is invite people from our discord, or accept their applications. If you are not succesful with that, there are 3 places you can search for potential recruits at: * You can post a thread in the Co-op discussions of the steam forums * You can post a thread in r/forest of reddit * You can post a message in #searching-for-group of the Forest Discord. * You can post a message in #looking-for-survivors of the Forest Subreddit Discord. * Or simply invite friends who play this game. To invite new people to the server, ask our discord's invite link from the Admin or Moderators. How to spice up things in my tribe furthermore? You could set up a faction uniform that your tribe members have to wear, create new laws and policies for your tribe or even create an initiation ritual, a series of tasks new recruits will have to pass to join your tribe! How can I create a tribe or a group? * to create a tribe post your tribe's profile here * to create a group post your group's profile here When the staff team sees your profile they will create a '''wiki page' for your tribe/group here and they will announce its creation on discord!'' However, you dont have to wait for the staff team to see your profile to start claiming land/recruiting.